The Awareness of Feelings
by DramaQueen92
Summary: Sam and Dean discover their feelings for each other. Wincest. Don't Like it, Don't read it!


**The Awareness of Feelings**

_Thomson Falls, Montana_

BANG!

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked as the Spirit vanished. He held out his hand for Sam.  
"Yeah" When he took Dean's hand a bolt of electricity went up his arm. A look of surprise crossed his face. "Huh," Sam took his hand back and looked over it thoroughly.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked curiously. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Sam started for the door.

Once they were outside it had gotten dark. "Jeez, how long were we in there?" Dean looked at his watch. "Well, we went in at around 1:30pm and it's now 9:30pm, so a long time. Now let's go salt and burn the bastard." Sam nodded and opened the door of the Impala and slid in.

Driving along Dean turned up the radio to compensate for the weird but not weird silence. Sam was studying his hand again. It was only then that he noticed that there was a wetness running down the side of his head. He reached up and felt a massive gash that was practically spewing blood.  
"Hey, Dean I think a trip to the hospital might be in order first." He started to feel faint. "What?" He looked over and notice Sam was losing consciousness. "Sam, are you okay?" Sam groaned. Dean gunned the car searching for the nearest hospital as he drove through the town.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam was lying in a hospital bed being patched up by a cute nurse. It was weird because Dean didn't even feel the need to try and hit on her. Sam groaned and the nurse stopped what she was doing and checked Sam's pupils and asked "Do you know where you are?" Dean rushed to the other side of the bed and said "Sammy, you okay?" Sam looked up at Dean and smiled, "Well, I feel like I went three rounds with a …… okay I can't think of something." Dean laughed.  
"You're going to be okay, Sam. You have taken a beating to the head and have a slight concussion and a hefty cut on your head." The nurse said and flashed the boys a smile. Dean thought to himself _'Why am I not responding?' _He smiled back.

Sam was allowed to go home with a nice little baggie of pretty good pain killers and told to rest for at least a day. When they got back to the motel room, Dean had wished they got a better room with better beds than the sorry excuse for a bed in the room they were currently staying in. He got Sam into one of the beds, gave him a pain killer and said "I'm just going out to get some food, you want anything?" but Sam was already out of it.

Dean left as quietly as he could so he didn't wake Sam up. He headed out to the diner he saw coming back from the hospital, ordered a nice big sloppy cheeseburger with a side of fries. Carrying the bag back to motel he opened the door and went inside quietly again. Dean grabbed a beer from the mini bar, sat down, popped it open and took a swig. He sat thinking about what happened that day.

They had gotten a lead on the case from a resident who was close to the victim and went to check it out. The place was an old abandoned house on "the hill". It used to be an old prison but it got shut down when the town voted for its closure. They did what they usually did in the situation go in with flashlights and guns at the ready and looked around. The son of a bitch popped out of nowhere striking Sam with a crowbar and taking a swing at Dean. Dean ducked and punched it in the back making it drop the crowbar. Sam was up again pointing the gun at the Spirit, but it was too quick for him and swiped the gun out of his hands before he could pull the trigger. Dean leaped up with his own gun in hand but was thrown against the wall. Sam was able to distract it somehow and Dean was let go. Sam took a shot but the Spirit was too quick again and slammed him again the wall completely knocking him out. Dean managed to get his gun finally and shot the damn Spirit.

Dean looked over at Sam sleeping form. A small smile crossed his lips and he finished up his meal and beer discarded the rubbish in the bin and started preparing for bed. _"We can ice the son of a bitch tomorrow."_ Dean yawned and fell into bed. He took one last look at Sam and fell asleep.

Sam woke up feeling groggy. He made his way over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After the refreshing shower he inspected the wound on his head. It stung a little but nothing that was a major bother. He reapplied some bandages got dressed and went out to the kitchenette to check up on what they were going to do next.

Dean was still asleep so Sam stayed quiet. He was looking up violent deaths in the area when he heard a groan then sigh. He got up and headed over to Dean's bed. Dean rolled over in his sleep and mumbled "Oh, yeah that's it baby." Sam rolled his eyes and turned to go back to work. Just as he turned Dean uttered "Mmmm, Sammy." Sam spun around, which he shouldn't have done, got dizzy and fell to his knees clutching his head in pain. The feeling passed and Sam got up and went back to his laptop pretending that nothing had happened.

Eventually Dean got and did his usual morning routine: get up, shower, breakfast, then salt and burn a pain-in-the-ass Spirit.  
"Hey Sammy, got anything? And by the way, how's the head?" Sam looked up from his computer "Yeah its fine," not wanting to mention the bout of extremely painful dizziness from before, "I think I may know where the body is, but I need to go to the library to be sure." Dean grabbed his duffle opened it and made sure he had everything needed for this. Sam closed down his computer and packed it away, then grabbed his duffle and followed Dean out to the car.

Once they were at the library, Sam went straight to work double checking, through really old, smelly newspapers, for the name he found online whose picture was exactly the same as the Spirit they had seen the day before. Dean was fidgeting with his jacket, waiting for Sam to finish.  
"Dude, what's taking you so long?" Sam looked up, but couldn't quite look his brother in the eye after what he had heard that morning. "It's not my fault that you aren't helping, which would make the investigation go faster." Dean looked at Sam. Sam went back to his work.

A few minutes later Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Dean, I found it." Dean came over and leaned over Sam shoulder, looking at the newspaper article. "So his name is Jacob Dooley and he was murder in the old prison before it was closed by one of the guards, who just happens to be our victim, Jerry Perko." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam. "Where is he buried?"  
"Um….. The old cemetery just on the other side of "the Hill" Sam replied. Before he knew it they were on their way to burn the bones. Once they were there they heard a scream come from within the house. Dean looked at Sam and started run with gun in hand. Sam followed. They entered quietly scoping out the place when they found a woman on the floor bleeding.  
"Where did he go?" Dean asked the girl as Sam compressed some material on her wound to stop the bleeding. She pointed through to the basement. Dean grabbed his gun and went in. Sam walked the girl out of the house and over to the Impala. A shot rang out from the house and Sam left the girl and ran back up to the house. The Spirit had vanished and Dean was on the floor smoking gun in his hand. Sam held out his hand to help him up. The bold of electricity went down both boys arm, this time. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Let's go kill the son of a bitch." They walked down to the cemetery, quickly located Jacob's grave, salted and burned the bones.

"Shit, I forgot about the girl." Sam said as they watched the flames. He ran up to the Impala and found that she was gone. Dean was behind him and said "Well, where is she?" Sam nearly jumped out of his skin. Luckily he didn't cause that would have been bad, but he did something worse, he did a funny little jerk and ended up slamming his backside into Dean's crotch then back into the car, but the door was open so instead he fell face first into the back seat and hit his head in the wound on the frame of the car. "Ow, that didn't hurt much." Sam said as he clutched his head, he slide himself butt first out of the car but ran into something hard. He turned his head and saw Dean was still standing there like he had seen a ghost. "Earth to Dean! I'd like to get out of the car now." Dean blinked and shook his head quickly moving trying to hide his quite painful hard erection from all. He got into the driver's seat and started the car. Sam got in the passenger side and they left.

They were silent all the way to the hotel room. Dean headed straight for the shower. Sam cursed him for getting there first. He lay down on his bed and thought about what was happening to him. Not only did he get a massive erection, but it was from thinking about what he rammed his butt into before. That was not hip bone or thigh. The more he thought about what it was the more turned on he became. He heard a loud grunt from the bathroom, which told him exactly what Dean was doing. This turned Sam on even more. He slowly ran his hand down his chest to his pants and started to rub himself through his painfully tight jeans. Eventually the need to actually touch himself was too great and he opened up the button and slid the zipper down. He slid his hand underneath his boxers and grasped his cock in his hand. Slowly he rubbed up and down, slowly increasing in speed. He didn't even hear the shower get turned off or Dean opening the door. He was lost in the sensation of his hand and his thoughts about what he could be doing to Dean.

Dean lived by the rule the oldest gets the shower first so he rushed in and got under the watery flow. His erection was throbbing for attention and he was happy to oblige. He rubbed himself up and down thinking about doing it to Sam or having Sam do it to him. He let out a loud grunt. He slowly got faster and started playing with his balls. The pressure started to build up inside and he stroked faster and faster until he exploded. He bit his tongue so he didn't scream out Sam's name as he came. He let the water wash away the remnants of his release and turned the shower off. Climbing out, he toweled himself down and opened the door. He came face to face with a slight that immediately made him hard again.

Sam was just beginning to feel the pressure of his orgasm approaching so he quickened the pace and was moaning and moving his head side to side. Dean watched as he had his hand back on the cock stroking in the same rhythm as Sam was. Sam's thrashing was becoming more erratic and Dean increased his pace again. Sam seemed to still and he practically yelled "DEAN!" as he came into his boxers. Dean heard this and came instantly. He quickly rushed back into the bathroom hoping Sam had not seen him.

Sam slowly came back down from his high and heard the bathroom door close. He got up and "pretending" nothing had happened banged on the door and said "Hurry up Dean, you're not the only one who has to shower."

Dean quickly washed off the remains from his orgasm. Yelling back to Sam "Jeez, hold your horses." Sam rolled his eyes. The door opened to reveal a quite flushed and embarrassed Dean wrapped in a town. Sam was fidgeting now because his cum was starting to harden on his skin in his boxers. He pushed past Dean and closed the bathroom door behind him, locking it.

Dean sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be having feelings like this for my own brother, its sick.'_ Dean sighed and got dressed.

By the time Dean had finished dressing Sam came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. He too got dressed and looked at Dean. "So want some dinner? There is a pretty good diner nearby." Dean said. Sam looked at Dean and said "Yeah, sure. I'm going to take a pain killer before we go though."

Sam and Dean order their meals and waited for the waitress to return. Sam noticed that Dean wasn't his usual flirty self. He practically ignored the waitress's advances and her over exposed cleavage. Sam thought that Dean was maybe suffering from something that the Spirit did to him or …… He couldn't think of any other reasons for why Dean wasn't his usual self.

Dean noticed that Sam was staring at him, kind of like studying him or something. _'Maybe he knows that I saw him masturbating and that I got off on it.'_ Dean panicked and a look of fright crossed his face. He hoped Sam didn't notice because he would question what was going on.

Sam did notice though. He looked quizzically at Dean but decided to leave it be and hoped that it would pass by the next morning.

Back at the motel, Sam was on the phone to Bobby, who happened to be at the Roadhouse, talking about how to track down the Yellow-eyed Demon. Bobby was talking with ash then relaying the messages to Sam. Dean was on the couch flipping through channels on the T.V. "Thanks, Bobby. Hey Dean, Bobby and Ash have figured out a pattern that happens everywhere that the Yellow-eyed Demon goes." Dean turned off the T.V. "Really? Awesome, so where is the son of a bitch?"  
"Bobby was vague he said that there are no omens around anywhere which is weird because he is usually somewhere." Dean got up and sat opposite Sam on the table. "I've been checking the weather patterns over the states and its all clear." Dean nodded. "That's weird. It almost seems as though he has gone back to hell or something." Sam sighed and closed his laptop. He got up, yawned and stretched revealing a small strip of his stomach skin. All Dean could do was stare. Sam walked over to his bed stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. "Dean, could you get the lights?" Dean got up, switched off the light and he too striped and climbed into bed.

Dean woke up with a fright. He was dreaming but couldn't remember what it was about. He then noticed that he was sporting a massive erection. He started to masturbate but it wasn't working very well. He knew what he wanted but he could force Sammy into doing something that was so wrong. He looked over at Sam whose face was towards him. Dean smiled at the small trail of drool that was escaping Sam's mouth. He had the urge to wipe it off with his thumb, but resisted.

Sam was aware that someone was staring at him. He also noticed the drool on his lower lip. Fighting the urge to suck it back into his mouth, he instead turned onto his back revealing to the onlooker that erection he was sporting.

Dean sucked in a breath and licked his lips. Dean moved on his bed causing it to squeak and Sam opened his eyes to a scene that made his mouth go dry. Dean was sitting up cock in hand staring at him. "Hey Dean." Dean snapped out of his stupor and quickly pulled the cover of himself. Sam smirked and got out of his bed. "What are you doing, Sam?" Dean asked. "Oh, I thought I'd give you a 'hand'." Dean groaned.

Sam pulled back the covers and got on the bed, settling between Dean's legs. Dean reclined into the pillow and Sam gently pushed him down. Sam's lips ghosted over Dean's and dean leaned up and caught Sam's lips in a fiery kiss. Sam kissed back with the pent up passion from the years of celibacy after Jessica died. Dean groaned and Sam pushed his tongue inside Dean mouth. Their tongues fought swapping from Sam's mouth to Dean's mouth. All the while Sam ground himself into Dean, moaning at the feel of it. He broke apart and started kissing down Dean's neck. "Oh, Sammy!"Dean threaded his fingers into Sam soft brown hair.

Sam moved down and lapped at Dean's pert nipples savouring the taste that was purely Dean. Dean was moaning now desperate to have some sort of contact in the place that counted, Sam made his way down Dean's torso, tracing his abs with his tongue leaving a wet trail of saliva in his wake. Once he got down to his prize he stopped and inhaled deeply, loving the smell of Dean aroused.

Since he was new to the whole gay lover scene he tentatively ran his tongue up the underside of Dean's cock. Dean arched his hips, wanting more. "Oh, Sammy, do that again." Sam licked up the vein then engulfed the swollen head in his mouth. Dean just about lost his load at the very sensation of having Sam suck his cock. Not wanting to cum just then he used up all the will power he had to not.

Sam had fully taken him in his mouth now and was sucking up and down experimenting with different pressure of sucking and the use of his tongue. Dean was moaning and thrashing his head around, attempting to thrust up but couldn't because Sam's strong hands were holding his hips securely to the bed.

Dean couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Sam's head to stop him but Sam didn't. He looked up to Dean and said "Come in my mouth." That's all Dean needed and he exploded into Sam's warm mouth, screaming Sam's name. Sam swallowed as much as he could, swirling the delicious taste of essence of Dean in his mouth. Some of the cum that he wasn't able to swallow dribbled down his chin and Dean pulled him up licking his own cum off Sam's chin. Sam thought that was the hottest thing he had ever seen and his cock throbbed. He slid back down and sat on his knees stroking Dean's thigh and slowly rubbing the pink puckered hole that was looking oh so beautiful to Sam. Dean moaned and his cock began to stir at the sensation. Sam ran his tongue over Dan's thigh and swiped it over the hole. Dean bucked and his cock was hard again. Sam continued licking, eventually working his tongue into the hole, while Dean pushed down trying to get as much pleasure out of the sensations.

Sam stopped and stuck a finger into Dean's mouth, which he sucked on getting nice and lubricated. Once it was ready he inserted it into Dean. Dean let out a massive moan, clutching the sheets. Sam added another finger and Dean started to fuck himself on the fingers. Once Sam thought he was ready he added a third finger stretching Dean to the limit.

Once Sam was sure that Dean was well enough prepared he removed his fingers and Dean whimpered missing the good feeling. Sam spat on his hand and using the lubrication of that and his pre-cum he slicked himself up, positioned himself at Dean's entrance and slid in. Both boys groaned at the feeling. Sam slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle, burying himself to the hilt. He stopped allowing Dean to get used to the feeling of Sam inside of him. Dean let out an explosive moan and looked at Sam with all the love in the world. "Please move, Sam." Sam slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. The feeling of being inside his brother made Sam feel so loved and he increased the pace.

Both Sam and Dean were grunting and rapidly approaching their orgasms. Sam grabbed hold of Dean's throbbing cock and rubbed in rhythm to his thrusts. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, raised a leg onto Sam's shoulder and met each thrust.

Slowly the pressure grew in both boys until Dean felt like he was going to explode. He released for the second time that night screaming Sam's name and he came harder than he ever had in his entire life. Seeing Dean cum and the feeling of his ass muscle contracting around him, he exploded deep inside screaming Dean's name as he came.

Collapsing on top of Dean he moved over and with his last ounce of strength curled up into Dean.

Dean woke up to the sound of Sam's mobile going off. He tried to move but the combination of Sam's arm lying across him and his protesting muscle he decided the caller could wait. He closed his eyes again, remembering the wonderful night.

He felt Sam stir and opened his eyes. "Good morning sunshine." Sam smiled and moved himself into a sitting position. "Hey," he replied. "That was amazing; I never knew you felt like that." Sam helped Dean into a sitting position. "Oh god, my muscles, next time you bottom." Sam's smile grew wider at the thought that his brother loved him as he did. "I have the shower first!" Sam said as he got up and rushed to the bathroom. "Oh no you don't!" Dean went to get up but groaned and fell back down on the bed. Sam laughed from the bathroom door and Dean lobbed a pillow in the general direction of the bathroom.

Once they were both showered and dressed they went over to the diner for a spot of lunch as they had slept through breakfast. "So, how long have you loved me like that?" Sam asked as Dean was digging into his cheeseburger. Dean practically inhaled the bite he took and started coughing. Sam thumped him on the back and Dean got his breath back. "Um…. for a while now, ever since I came to get you from Stamford when Dad went missing, I realized that you had grown up into a really hot young man!" Dean said wriggling his eyebrows. Sam playfully punched Dean in the arm, happy that the only person in the world that really mattered to him was happy to.

**The End**


End file.
